Muestras de Cariño
by Gillette-x
Summary: No era nada, solo muestras de cariño. Aquella era una guerra y en la guerra las cosas pasaban. DracoxLuna


**Muestras de Cariño**

**·**

Luna Lovegood no había podido dormir bien desde el momento en el que la habían capturado. Taciturna, pensaba en su padre, en Harry Potter y en sus amigos, en Hogwarts y en todas las tragedias que se habían cometido desde que El Señor Oscuro había vuelto. Encogida en aquella oscura y sucia mazmorra, temblando del frío y muerta de hambre.

La puerta se habría de nuevo y Draco llegaba lanzando el pan viejo y seco en el suelo. Los pocos prisioneros se echaban sobre los restos, devorándolos con un hambre mordaz. La chica los observaba encogida en un rincón. No le apetecía meterse a una pelea en la cual no ganaría, ojalá algún nargle se apiadase de ella e hiciera rodar alguna migaja hasta sus pies... pero supuso que aquello no era posible, ya que los nargles no eran generosos.

Una de aquellas veces, vio al Malfoy pararse junto a ella y mirarla con desprecio.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó._ ¿Quieres morirte de hambre?_ Luna levantó la cabeza y negó.

_ Algún blibber maravilloso vendrá trayéndome un poco de néctar. Se escabullen por todas partes, ¿Sabías?_ había en su tono, sin embargo, un dejo de derrota y negación. Draco la miró con atención y se acuclilló junto a ella.

_ Estás completamente chiflada, ¿Lo sabías?_ la chica no le respondió, lo cual en cierta manera lo sorprendió, Luna Lovegood siempre tenía una respuesta chiflada para todo.

Draco verificó, mas por perder el tiempo, que no estaba herida o en terribles condiciones. Ya que estaba cerca, se fijó en su rostro. Sus ojos, luminosos y perdidos estaban surcados por unas horribles ojeras. Malfoy no era de fijarse mucho en locas como Lovegood, pero mientras mas tiempo desperdiciara en aquella sucia prisión y menos en las garras de su loca tía, era mejor. No podía soportar aquella sensación de frío y vacío que lo envolvía cada vez que veía las terribles secuelas de aquella guerra, en la cual él y su familia se veían obligados a participar, y de pronto ahí estaba, con Luna a su lado, que quizás estaba sufriendo mucho más que él en aquel momento._ Tu padre sigue vivo._ dijo para intentar tranquilizarla.

_ Lo sé._ susurró._ Los blibbers me lo contaron._ el chico puso los ojos en blanco._ También me contaron de tu miedo, y el de tu familia._ la chica frunció el ceño como si reflexionase._ Pero no puede ser cierto, ¿Verdad? tus padres no pueden estar en peligro, son mortífagos.

Draco se quedó estupefacto. No tenía ni la mas remota idea de si esos "blibbers" eran reales. Pero no había manera de que la rubia pudiese saber eso.

_ Deberías estar en un manicomio, loca._ se levantó y dio vueltas alrededor de ella con furia._ Mi padre cometió un error, si. Pero eso no significa que tengamos miedo, ¡Somos aliados!_ la chica lo observaba con atención, asintió no tan convencida. Draco bufó recordando todo lo que había pasado. Finalmente, busco entre sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño pedazo de pan. Se lo lanzó a la chica al suelo, como hacía con un perro._ Come, o los demás me culparán de haberte matado de hambre.

Luna levantó los ojos hacia él, lo vio con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, su semblante pálido, su boca formando una desagradable mueca de tristeza. Su rostro tenía aquel dejo de maldad pura y de nobleza. Como el semblante de un dragón. Sus ojos penetrantes y verdes estaban surcados por marcas de llanto. Sus pómulos altos, su piel tan pálida... el chico finalmente se quitó el abrigo y se lo lanzó a la cabeza.

_ Tiemblas como loca._ se excusó. La chica agarró el saco entre sus gélidas manos, levantó la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió con total sinceridad. El chico lo divisó, salió de ahí como un torpedo, siendo consciente de lo idiota que era haber desarrollado algo de simpatía por aquella lunática.

**·**

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

**·**

Draco entró aquella noche en las mazmorras de nuevo. La chica ya lo esperaba, se había acostumbrado a su compañía y él a la de ella. Era el único alivio que tenían en todo aquel infierno.

_ Tu almuerzo, Lovegood._ le lanzó el pedazo de pan de todos los días. La chica lo agarró con agradecimiento. Draco se sentó a su lado.

_ Tienes nargles en las orejas._ sin pedir permiso, Luna metió el dedo en la oreja de Draco, el chico se apartó tan violentamente que cayó al suelo.

_ ¿Qué haces? ¡No importa si hay monos en mi oreja, no puedes simplemente meter tu dedo en todas partes!

_ Como quieras._ se quedaron callados por un buen rato, jugando con el polvo del piso. Draco rozó inconscientemente el costado de la mano de Luna con su dedo. No pudo apartarlo, ella tampoco. No se miraron, sabían que si lo hacían el momento se perdería.

_ Escúchame, no me gusta hablar de secretos con gente como tú, pero en este momento... lo necesito._ la chica roía el pan duro como un ratón, no tenía otra opción, le parecía estar comiendo una piedra._ Si tan solo hubiese alguna manera de salvar a mi madre de este lío sin tener que obedecer a los mortífagos, lo haría._ se quedó en silencio un momento._ Pero no puedo. El error de mi padre simplemente... arruinó nuestra vida.

Luna dejó el pedazo de pan a un lado. Malfoy no estaba seguro de si ella lo había escuchado. Con lo distraída que era... probablemente ni siquiera le importaba. El dedo meñique de la chica abrazó su dedo, como buscando una manera de reconfortarse a si mismo. Algo caliente les recorrió a ambos la espalda.

_ ¿Tienes... miedo?_ el chico tragó saliva._ Yo... también._ no muy segura, la chica se apoyó levemente en su hombro._ Draco es tu nombre... Draco... ¿No se supone que los dragones deberían ser valientes?

_ ¿No se supone que la luna debería ser bonita?_ Luna soltó una risita tímida ante la ocurrencia.

_ ¿Crees que soy fea?_ era una pregunta de lo más inocente en tiempos como aquellos. El tema de conversación había cambiado drásticamente, pero era justo lo que necesitaban para olvidarlo todo. Draco la miró fijamente.

_ Creo que eres bonita. A tu manera._ la chica se acurrucó en su hombro para mirarlo a él también.

_ Creo que tu serías valiente si no tuvieras nargles en tus orejas._ esta vez fue Draco quien sonrió. Se quedaron así un largo rato, con los rostros muy cerca. Completamente estáticos, apoyados contra la oscura pared. Luna comenzó a tararear una canción y Draco cerró los ojos.

No era nada, solo muestras de cariño. Que tal vez algún día ninguno de los dos recordaría, que tal vez si algún día les preguntaban, ambos negarían con convicción. Aquella era una guerra y en la guerra las cosas pasaban.

Solos, abandonados, conscientes de que los tiempos iban a empeorar. Pero una simple muestra de cariño les hizo olvidar por un segundo lo que pasaba a su alrededor e intentar, al menos a medias, recuperar la alegría que habían perdido.


End file.
